The trio & Misty the vampire
by jessicasutton
Summary: The trio stumble across, a alternate dimension Buffy but shes not what seems. Meanwhile, Angel sends his son over to help Buffy in a Apocalypse ... dawn and Connor romance ;


I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, JUST BORROWING THEM IN MY AMAZING STORY :P!

Please review and tell me what u think!

Summary: The trio gets a visit from a alternate dimension Buffy, but shes not what she seems, meanwhile Angel sends his son to to help Buffy with the Apocalypse ... Dawn & Connor romance ;)

**CHAPTER 1**

Warren sat in a black leather chair in the trio's evil layer. Figuring out the next evil trios plan to destroy Buffy, magic so far hadn't been successful due to the brainy witch with red hair and her lesbian girlfriend blocking there every move. Obliterating Buffy was harder then he assumed. Sure she was tough, but when it came to her super strength to stop vampires, demons and other demonic creatures of the night, her brains were no match to his. As far as he could tell her Weakest links were her friends and family, especially her sister Dawn, but warren and his lackeys weren't up to killing anyone, well not yet anyway... As Warren was planning his next evil scheme, annoying voices that sounded like teenage girls whining, interrupted him. He frowned and got up to see what the fuss was about. He walked into the other room to find Andrew and Jonathan fighting with each other. Well I guess fighting wasn't the correct term, more like slapping each other like pathetic girls because they didn't really know how to throw real punches, of course this would have to change, to even stand a chance against the slayer. _Morons_… Warren thought to himself as he had started to walk over to where the big commotion was going on. His heart began to ache as he thought about Katrina and how much he missed her, he couldn't believe he signed up with these losers to take over Sunnydale, they were definitely going to get their asses kicked by the slayer one way or another.

Buffy woke to the sound of her screeching alarm clock.

She opened her eyes to the bright light that was shining through her bedroom window. She looked at her alarm clock and sighed as she read the time "_Better get up_" She groaned, as she slowly lifted herself up and pulled her purple covers off her body. She **nearly** jumped out her bed into a fighting stance, when her door slammed open and a brunette walked in. "Get up sleepy head! The gang is downstairs, were discussing on that apocalypse that might be coming." Buffy was a bit worried that Dawn seemed glad about this, ever since Glory had tried to drain her of her blood to open a portal to her home dimension, Dawn was glad to be fighting '_the good fight'_ She just hoped it didn't get her killed.

"Okay Dawn I'll be right down" she answered, trying to focus on finding her clothes rather then dwelling on the thought.

Warren was pissed now, by this time Andrew and Jonathan were on the floor rolling around fighting about… he didn't really know anymore, there always seemed to be a situation between them two.

He then realised at that point that if Andrew and Jonathan didn't step up their game, they were never going to be the prime lords of Sunnydale.

He was about to yell at them, but changed his mind and started to walk back in his room, when all of a sudden the noise of them fighting had stopped dead in its tracks. Warren smiled and relief flushed over him, but wondered why they had stopped fighting, the dead silence had still continued. He decided to go see why they had stopped and started to walk back into the other room and all of a sudden he froze. He started to panic, while his blood ran cold. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. So he rubbed them constantly until he woke from this nightmare, but it wasn't a dream, and he wasn't imagining it. Over in the other side of the room was a young blonde haired girl huddled in a corner looking afraid and scared. "She just appeared" Jonathan whispered to his friends. By that time Andrew, Jonathan and Warren had Realised who this girl was, it was the slayer, the one girl they hated with all their guts, the girl who had stopped every plan that they had thrown at her. But it didn't make sense, Warren had seen her on the surveillance camera they had planted in her house not but a few minutes ago? Buffy was grabbing a bite to eat in the kitchen. Something weird was going on here and they had to find out what it was, even though they all despised her.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Warren cautiously approached Buffy, baffled and curious. She looked out of her mind, muttering a language, which Jonathan could only make out a few words in. "Buffy, it isn't very smart to be wondering straight into your nemesis's layer, what could possibly drive you to such stupidity?" Warren snapped. Andrew looked frightened, last time Buffy was there, she had thrown him across the room. He tried to cover up his fears by throwing in a remark to help Warren " Yeah, does Lex Luthor walk into Superman's layer and start snacking on his cheese doodles?" Warren turned and gave him a displeasing look. Buffy snapped, "How rude of me, I wasn't planning on snacking on your cheese doodles, I'm more in the mood for a couple of nerds". Andrew sat down slowly, with confusion, "I ate them all last night while watching doctor who, there is the orange ones left, but you wouldn't want them, the only good flavour is pink. "How about you get out and go find your own nerds" Jonathan quickly added in. "How about you Shut up and don't move while I drain you all dry" she replied. Her face rapidity at that moment changed, her eyes that were once a sparkly clear blue, turned into a fierce golden colour, they were no longer sweet and warm. Her forehead went bumpy, and inside her mouth formed pointed glossy teeth, like tools for feeding and cutting into flesh. She thrushed towards Andrew, he let out a girly shriek, as she grabbed him. Warren and Jonathan backed away. "NO, BUFFY, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" he screamed, as he struggled, trying to get out of her grip. _"what's going on! This isn't right"_ Jonathon whispered to Warren, both who were deeply confused. She froze, inches away from biting into Andrew's warm delicate neck. "I've got two questions and if you answer them correctly, I **might **letyou live" she said. All of them gasped, and Andrew gave his friends a pleadingly look. "W-w-what do you want to k-know?" Jonathan stuttered barely letting the words leave his mouth. They were all very confused, and clearly this girl wasn't Buffy, Buffy would never kill a human being and definitely wasn't a creature of the night. " One, where the hell am I? Two, why do you keep calling me by my former human name?" We have only one q-question, before we can answer yours, who are you!" she stared, looking like she was ready to rip all their throats out, Jonathan got ready to run. "I am Misty" the vampire chuckled.

Meanwhile the Scooby gang was at the magic box researching anything they had on the coming apocalypse, and Dawn was at school. "We suck!" Buffy said half heartedly as she slammed the book on the round table. They were getting nowhere with this stupid apocalypse and she was getting more aggravated by the minute. They had no leads and even Giles didn't have anything to go on which most certainly wasn't a good sign.

Buffy sat up annoyed and tired, but she knew she couldn't leave; she needed to find out what the gist was. She rubbed her eyes and got up to get her glass of water, when all of a sudden the magic box bell went. A boy walked in, a brunette with brown eyes, around Dawn's age. He paced around the room confidently. "Can I help you?" Anya said politely. Even though, obviously, all she cared about was his money. "I'm looking for Buffy Summers, My father sent me from L.A." The boy said kindly. "You're Connor?" Buffy muttered. The group glanced at each other, confused. A few seconds of complete silence later, Dawn came through the door. "Oh my god Guess what happened at school today, I was right in the middle of... Oh, hi." She said contentedly, with a smile forming on her face. Dawn liked the look of this boy; he looked innocent and quiet, yet robust and confident. His thin brown hair, swept over his brown eyes, and as she looked deep into them, she saw a past of pain. Although he hid his past well, she could tell that it was a '_colourful_' one indeed. He seemed cut off, mental barriers blocking his hurt. At that point Dawn realise they already had something in common. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, she could feel that he wasn't just a normal teenage boy.

**CHAPTER THREE**

"So, your Buffy Summers, a vampire, from another dimension. How did you die?" Jonathan trailed off; he decided not to play 20 questions with a psycho vampire and stopped before he said too much. She looked capable of anything, a dangerous weapon... Misty was still holding Andrew by the throat. "I'm done answering questions, tell me where I can find her". She squeezed Andrew's throat just a little bit tighter as she said this. Warren smiled; this was the big break he had been waiting for, a chance to finally keep Buffy busy once and for all. Oh yes, she would be busy with this puzzler for quite a while.

Buffy looked at the young boy, and confusion swept over her.

When had Angel ever said anything about sending his son here, and for what reason? Rage swept over her, since when had she needed a babysitter, especially a young boy. Angel was out of her life, and how dare he send his son here, was he trying to torment her? "Angel left you a message, didn't you get it?" the boy said. He realised the expression on her face, she was obviously hurting and enraged. She gazed towards the floor, frozen. Realising Buffy was flabbergasted, willow stepped in, trying to break the silence, "Dawn, this is Connor, Angel's son." Dawn was fascinated with Connor, filled with curiosity... She recognised apart of Angel in him. She had never met him before, none of them had. Everyone studied Connor from head to toe, and Xander didn't like the look of him, something that came from Darla and Angel couldn't be a good thing. "Where can I help, and what can I do?" he said, glancing at dawn quickly. He was interested in this young woman, and he couldn't help but bask in her beauty.

As sunset finally came, Buffy was glad to get out and catch some action. She grabbed her leather jacket as well as a sharp wooden stake, and headed towards the cemetery. Pacing around the graveyard she could feel a presence. "You know, being stalked isn't really a big turn on for girls". She said, rolling her eyes. Spike came out of the shadow's, holding onto what she thought was a stake. "Okay, you got me this time". At this point a vampire arose from his grave, "thank god" Buffy whispered to herself. The vampire attacked, throwing her off balance, she was pushed to the ground. Spike swooped in, getting a left hook to the face and was shoved into Buffy. "Get off me!" she shouted. She ran full speed at the vampire, throwing a roundhouse kick and punching him in the face. The impact of her punches made the vampire weakened, and she rammed him into a tree, dusting him with a branch that had been hanging low. "I was only trying to help" Spike pleaded, in his winy love puppy voice that he knew the slayer couldn't resist.

"You know better then to get in my way when I'm patrolling, Spike." She got out her stake, pushing him to the side to fight the vampire that was sneaking up behind him. "You know, you don't just sneak up on people in a graveyard. You make noise when you walk. You... stomp. Or yodel." Buffy retorted.

Willow, set up the lounge with the sheets and covers, that Buffy had in her closet.

"You can sleep here" Willow said, putting on a forced smile, when she turned to face Connor. She was worried about Buffy, she hadn't returned from patrol yet, and she knew she was upset when Connor had arrived. Connor smiled as he asked, " Where's the bathroom?" and Willow replied. Connor headed for the stairs, maybe this would give him the chance to talk to Dawn, his heart warmed as he thought about her. He hadn't talked to her yet, but he could feel a connection with her, and he knew she felt it to, he had felt her eyes on him, when she arrived at the magic box, only seconds after him. Coming out of the bathroom, he bumped into her. She smiled, which made him smile. "So your Angel's son, I've heard a lot about you, but I never thought I'd meet you" she explained. She wanted to say so much, but didn't want to embarrass herself and sound stupid. Connor, basked in her beauty, and she knew he was staring at her, but she didn't mind. He wanted to say something put was speechless, and found it impossible for words to leave his mouth. Dawn smiled at Connor; she found it cute how he was out of words to say. He was obviously terribly shy around her. Out of the heat of the moment Dawn said goodnight, and lightly brushed her lips on his cheeks and walked into her room. Connor's face lit up and he blushed incredibly, this was going to be the best few weeks of his life. He turned and headed for the stairs.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! TO BE CONTINUED... :)  
**


End file.
